


Choices

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oneshot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Choices, we all have to make them be them right or wrong it's up to us to decided what to do. So given the choice that was right in front of her she had to wonder….was it okay to do this? Well legally no…but still…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Proposal

Kagome sighed as she sat next to her best friend in class, she was bored, then again it was senior year so it was almost a law that she be bored in the last few weeks leading up to graduation. In all honesty she didn't see why they even had to come the last few weeks, finals were over and you either passed and got to walk across the stage or you failed then you didn't simple as that.

"Pst!" Kagome sweat dropped as her bff, Inu yahsa, not so subtlety tried to gain her attention, not that anyone cared, classes were more like study hall now than anything else. Either way she turned to face him, leaning her head on her arms.

"What?" Inu Yasha huffed at the bored tone she used with him.

"Jeez can you sound anymore like a zombie? Anyway I was gunna ask you if you wanted to come over to my place today? Me, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango are gunna hang out. So yes, no, maybe so?" She stared blankly at him, leave it to him, her special, ed, bff to invite her, the only single person in their small group, to his house. Where her ex happened to live, as well as her math teacher.

Yeah, she dated Sesshomaru last year, when he was a senior, but things didn't pan out well. Oh, they were in love and all that jazz but he put his academic career first. He couldn't be with her and get into the best school in Tokyo at the same time. They had tired, kami knows they did but it just didn't work, he was always busy and she felt left out…so they just kind of drifted apart. That wasn't to say she was an evil ex oh no, they were still on civil terms, she still had some feelings for him, but they both knew now was not the time.

Even so she was still human and a human woman at that, she couldn't help but feel a little jaded he had left her behind for school and math. She shivered at that thought, after all her years of schooling she was so glad to be done with that evil subject and then it struck again. She was going to have to take it next year when she went to college, the evil thing. It was unkillable!

"Helllo~ Earth to Kagome! Can you hear me?" She blinked out of her thoughts and grabbed Inu Yasha's hand, stopping it in mid wave. She smiled at him mirth in her eyes and voice, why not? What could be the harm of going over to his place today?

Besides eve if Sesshomaru was there he probably wouldn't even take notice of her he would be too busy studying. A book in his face as he walked around like a zombie hardly paying attention to anything or anyone around him, which had been how the last few weeks of their relationship had been. Add in the fact she hadn't seen Rin, their cute younger sister, in months. She was so there.

"Yes I can hear you and sure I can come over." Inu Yasha grinned, finally! Ever since his bastard half brother had dumped her she had refused to come over to his place, making up excuse after excuse. In fact getting her to even think about coming over was like pulling teeth.

Not even his dad was able to convince her and he had threatened her with extra math homework. He was after all wrapped around his younger sister's finger and what Rin wanted she usually got, the spoiled brat. Though he did take in some satisfaction when Kagome refused to go over, for once Rin didn't get what she wanted.

"So meet you in the parking lot after school?" She nodded and turned back to her notebook, which was filled with random doodles ranging from rainbows and sunshine to a half naked Zuko, her favorite character from Avatar the last air bender. What? She was an eighteen year old fan girl, sue her.

The day had gone by slowly after that, then again now a days they seemed to drag by, and finally it was the last class before school was over. Thank god. She groaned lightly as the teacher, Inu Yasha's father, handed out some sheets full of evil math equations. Out of all the teachers in the world she had to have not only her ex's dad but the one teacher in the whole school that did not believe in the senior slide.

She could feel his smirk as he handed her a paper, a smirk so much like Sesshouamru's she had often found herself day dreaming about him and her doing things, she blushed bright red at that thought, she was after all a teenager so she was full of hormones but to think that she would fantasize about not only her math teacher and her friends father, but the man that had a small hand in raising her. Yes, she was a sick puppy, but there was no harm in fantasizing right?

"Higurashi-can please get to work. You can't leave my class room until the paper is finished. That goes for all of you." His level baritone washed over her and made her blush.

Even so she soon gulped as she felt the evil glares of her fellow classmates and ducked her head, because Inu Yasha was Touga's son he was not allowed to be in his class so she was left to face him alone.

He was still a bit sore that she had refused to come over and visit with Rin a few months back. It wasn't like she never saw the younger girl, she went to her younger brother's school for kami sake. But she was a spoiled little thing and well, yeah, Touga was a bit sore and she would leave it at that.

She quickly got to work on the sheet and soon found herself wanting to rip her own hair out; this was downright evil of him. All the formulas looked like gibberish to her! She glanced around and groaned; everyone else was whizzing through the worksheet and tossed her a smirk.

Yeah, she was supposed to be in remedial math but noo~ someone had fucked up with her classes for the second semester and she was placed in calculus. She had tried to get placed back into remedial math but no~ it was too late and she was stuck.

At first Touga had been all to happy to help her, she was after all his Gome-chan, then after she refused to 'man up' and get over his son and let things go back to normal, he came down on her like a ton of bricks. Needless to say she knew he was semi right but jeez he had never been a teenage girl so he did not know what she was going though. The jerk, no wonder his wives left him, she frowned at that thought. That was a low blow.

His wives, yes all three of them, had left him for other men. His first wife, Sesshouamru's mother, had left before she even had him. Only after she had Sesshouamru did she pawn him off on Touga. Then his second wife, Inu Yasha's mother, had left him for her best friend, it was a messy and sad affair. His third wife, Rin's mom, broke down after having Rin and left him, she was to afraid of being tied down. Now, now he was content with his children and didn't even make an effort to date, well that's what Inu Yasha had told her.

She found it hard to believe that, he was a handsome man for his age, which she wasn't sure of but she knew he had to be at least in his late thirties. He had long white hair, like his two sons, a gene in his family caused it or so she had been told once, light brown almost gold eyes, a strong face, and he was in shape very much so. He had to have women tossing themselves at his feet and kmai knew Touga was a very affectionate being, she recalled him always touching his wives in some way shape or form when she was younger. He was a loving man so for him to be without a woman to lavish his attention on was for her odd. Then again he could have sworn off women, he had every right to.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi it seems once again you are the last one left." She blinked out of her thoughts and gapped. He was right! She was the last one in the class. She glanced up at the clock, oh shit! How had the period gone by so quickly! Oh yeah….she was daydreaming….damnit.

"Oh, what's this?" She blinked as he grabbed her worksheet and looked at it. She paled, she had an odd habit of drawing whatever came to mind, and sadly she was pretty good at drawing. She felt sweat drip down the sides of her face, hopefully she didn't draw anything to bad….like the one time in English class where she had drawn a half naked Zuko pinning her to a tree…even now people still brought it up.

Seconds that seemed like hours went by until he finally said something.

"Well….it's a good thing no one else is here to see your drawing my dear….I could get fired for this…" She epped and looked up shyly at him, hell not even she knew what the drawing was.

As if reading her mind he showed her the drawing and she felt herself turning a bright red. Oh kami! How could she draw that?

There under the third question was a drawing of him completely naked…standing in all his glory, looking much like a Greek god and there she was sitting at his feet, dressed like a Greek goddess, about to draw his cock into her mouth? WHAT THE HELL! Was her hand possessed by the devil? Or worse yet the Greek goddess of sex?

She made a weird choking sound as she buried her head in her arms; oh she was in so much trouble. She just knew it! Not only was this her teacher but he was also her best friend's and her ex's dad! A-and now he knew she thought of him that way! Oh kami someone kill her! Her only peace of mind was that he hadn't said anything else. Even so she knew this could not be ignored… She slowly peeked up at him and blushed when she realized he was once again studying the drawing!

She quickly reached up to grab it but he was to quick and she ended up plastered over her desk almost slamming her face into the one in front of her own if not for her quick reflexes. She groaned as he chuckled at her.

"Not funny and give me that!" She huffed her embarrassment giving way for anger, why was he teasing her like this? Why not just drag her down to the office and get her in trouble? Why drag this out?

Touga chuckled as he looked over his son's best friend and his other son's ex. She had always been an odd one even as a child. But he was all to painfully aware that she was no child, oh no she was a full grown woman and she knew all to well about the pleasures of the flesh. He recalled many a time walking by his son's room and hearing her sexy moans as they took part in ravishing each other's bodies.

He also recalled being painfully aroused by them ad hen being sickened by it. She had been his son's best friend since childhood, he had even had a hand in raising her, and though it was small he still did. To make things even sicker was that he had taken notice of her when she was but fourteen. He was no pedophile but kami she was quite the looker. Even so back then he pushed those thoughts and feelings down.

He was far too old for her, he was almost forty, had been married three times and had three children as proof of it. Not to mention the fact that she was his youngest sons best friend but that she was his oldest sons ex girlfriend. There were too many reasons not to try anything with her. But now…now he had one reason to start something with her and he was ready to jump on it, on her.

She wanted him just like he wanted her, if the drawing was anything to go by. Even so he was a man of logic and he knew if he did jump on this one tiny reason he could lose it all, his job, his reputation, his sons, everything. Even knowing all that he couldn't help but to take in the way she looked right now. She was blushing cutely, her eyes were clouded with emotions, her hair was a bit messed up from her almost face plant, and her body pressed over her desk making her ass stick out.

In all his years he had never been so turned on as he was now. His cock was rigid and pulsing with need. He needed her, he wanted her consequences be damned. Hewas a full grown man and he knew what he wanted. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him if her tiny little gasp and widening of her eyes was anything to go by.

Kagome gulped her mouth going dry when she was that. Oh kami….her mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with any sort of logic she could but she couldn't. All she could see was Touag's hard rigid cock as it strained against his pants. Oh kami, she immediately felt herself getting wet and felt like a whore. Here she was getting tuned on by her best friend's dad. Her ex's dad. Her teacher! There were so many things wrong with what was happening right now, so many, many things. Yet, all she could focus on was his deep chuckle as he approached her and stopped inches away from her, putting his cock at eye level and within reach of her.

"Are you okay Gome-chan?" Oh kami the way he purred out her nickname had her squirming.

He grinned down at her a she squirmed in her seat. He knew it was wrong, sick even to call her that with the kind of thoughts that were running around in his head but so what? He had decided he was going to do this and he would take responsibility for anything that happened after this, assuming she wanted to do what he had in mind which he was pretty sure she did.

Either way he was Touga Tashio and he was going to claim this young woman as his.

Kagome gulped again, oh kami….was this…was this really happening? Was he…was he really coming onto her? Or was this just another sex dream of hers? She licked her lips and moved her hand to pinch herself.

She yelped in pain and sat up rubbing her sore hand. Ignoring his amused chuckle. This was definably not a dream.

Touga couldn't help but to chuckle at her antics she was so cute. To think this was a dream…then again that only reinforced his revolve, for her to think this was a dream had to mean that she had dreamt of such a thing happening between them and who was he to deny anyone let alone his Gome-chan her dream? He smirked as he straddled the chair of the desk in front of her, his cock straining even more against his pants making him hiss slightly.

Kagome blushed a new shade of red as he grabbed her self injured hand and brought it to his lips. Oh god they were so smooth and just…wow. She stared wide eyed as he met her gaze and kissed her hand again and then licked it. The semi rough texture of his tongue making her shiver with need.

"Oh kami.." It was barely a whisper but it seemed to echo in the empty room.

He mentally smirked as he pulled back from her hand, male pride swelling when she frowned at the loss of his tongue on her, and leaned over her desk to kiss her. It was a soft almost tentative kiss, he was giving her a choice. She could pull back in disgust and run off to report him or she could return it and he would ravish her body. It was all up to her…


	2. Chapter Two- The Choice

Kagome blushed heavily as he leaned against the lockers behind her, her breathing and heart beat were erratic. She could not believe she had just done that and with him! Oh god! She brought a shaky hand to her lightly bruised lips and blushed more, memories of what had happened not even five minutes ago running through her head.

 

-.- -.- -.-

 

Kagome gasped into the kiss and unlike the boys her age he did not take advantage of it and shove his tongue down her throat, he merely pulled back lightly, as if unsure about what he was doing. While she knew she should push him away from her and run out of the room to go tell someone, a part of her, the naughty I want this part of her, took over and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him back.

 

She felt him grin against her lips for a mere second before his hands were on her. She gasped and pulled away from the kiss as his hands invoked feelings in her that only one had been able to do so before. She moaned lightly as he chuckled against her ear, his hands on her behind pulling her out of her seat, she didn't resist and in mere seconds she was sitting on the desk in front of him, her legs spread wide so he could stand between them.

 

Now, she should have been trying to push him off of her. He was not only her teacher but her best friend's and her ex's father, but kami! The feelings he was invoking form her were by far the most intense she had ever felt, and that was including with Sesshomaru.

 

He grinned against her neck as he let his hands roam her, who would have thought little Kagome had so many curves? Her school uniform did not do her justice. He kissed her rapidly beating pulse on her neck and let his hands slide under her skirt and play with her panties.

 

He smirked as she gasped lightly and began sucking in his neck in order to keep quiet, which we a good thing because they both knew she was a loud lover. He hissed as she moved, her thigh brushing against his hard on. One he hadn't had in years but now it was standing at attention, almost straining against his pants, it was pure torture.

 

It was because he hadn't indulged in these kind of activities in years that it was so hard, already he felt as if he wanted to burst and he was just rubbing her wet slick core though her soaked panties. This would not do, he didn't want her thinking he was some old man that needed Viagra, he was not, but he needed to be in her now.

 

While he wished he could take his time and enjoy this, and make her enjoy it. This was not the time nor the place. They were in his unlocked classroom and anyone could waltz in on them. While the risk did make this all the more pleasurable it was far too great a risk. He did not care about himself as much as he did her. He was set in life and if he did get fired and his name slandered he would be okay, she would not. So, much to his ire, he had to rush things.

 

"Kagome." His voice was thick with lust and it made her shiver.

 

"Y-es?" He smirked at the quivering in her voice, it was laced with lust and nervousness. He kissed her where her ear and cheek met.

 

"I need you and I need you now." He licked the shell of her ear, smiling as she shivered in pleasure. Once again it was up to her, if she said she wanted to stop he, much to his ire and frustration, would. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. It was below him and men who did such things were not worth the air they breathed.

 

Kagome gulped, her head lightly clearing. Could she do this? Well yes she could but should she do this? Legally no, but…they had come this far and what he was doing felt so good. That wasn't to say she was a whore who would jump anyone who made her feel good. In fact she hadn't had anything close to sex since she had broken up with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. That was another reason she shouldn't do this. He was her teacher! Her best friend's and her ex's dad. This was wrong. Morally, legally, and well just wrong period.

 

She shivered as his finger twitched against her folds, she knew it was accidental, but it felt so damn good. How could something so wrong feel so good? Besides, from what she had felt earlier with her thigh he was enjoying this as well. So why not? Yeah it was wrong but it wasn't like people didn't have one night stands. This could be considered one, for she was more than positive nothing would come of this but mind blowing sex. Though she was a girl who had her morals, it had been so long since she had felt this good, while she would have liked something to come of this she knew it would only make things worse.

 

So why not? Why not have mind blowing sex and the let things return to normal? Well as normal as they could be after this, though deep down she knew that they would more than likely end up being fuck buddies. Could she handle that? Deep down she knew it would be hard on her because she was a teenage female and she would more then likely fall for him. Yet, her mind was still semi clouded with lust and the heat of the moment started to take over.

 

She wanted this and she wanted him, consequences be damned. They would cross whatever bridges they had to when they came to them. For once she was going to live in the heat of the moment. So with lust filled eyes she met his gaze and uttered the words that would seal her fate.

 

"I want you to." He nodded, he knew she was scared and nervous, he was to, but they had passed the point of no return.

 

He kissed her lightly and used his fingers to pull down her panties, exposing her glistening wet core to the room. She shivered as he pulled his hands away. She felt her heart beat speed up as she heard him unzip and unbuckle his pants. Her fear mixed with her lust creating a nice haze.

 

She moaned lightly as he rubbed the tip of his member along her, gathering her own juices to use them as lubricant. She gulped lightly as he met her gaze and began to sink into her warmth, inch by agonizing inch. While she was not a virgin she hadn't had sex in months add in the fact that he was larger than Sesshomaru it hurt a bit, not as much as her fist time but it was uncomfortable.

 

He noticed her wince and he sure as hell noticed how tight she was and he knew what was wrong. Not to toot his own horn but he was larger than most males. That being said he knew how to distract her. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss while his fingers rubbed her clit, making her sigh and relax. He was almost fully in her when a loud ringing noise screeched through the room. They both jumped and he pulled out of her with a hiss.

 

He watched as she blushed a bright red and turned over, exposing her firm behind, to fumble in her bag and pull out her cell phone. He cursed under his breath as he put himself back in his pants, his hard on semi deflated and watched her answer her phone.

 

"H-hello? Oh! Um….yeah…I'll be right there….sorry…bye." She shut her phone with a snap and placed it back in her bag. Her shoulders shook with the deep breath she let out. She gulped as an uneasy and awkward tension filled the room. She did not want to turn around and face him but she had to. With one last deep breath she turned around, without meeting his gaze and got off the desk, her panties falling to the floor.

 

"I um have to go now…" She trailed off and with a red hue bent down to pull up her panties and turned around to grab her bag, still not meeting his gaze.

 

"I um I'm sorry about what just happened. I won't tell anyone." She jumped when he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

He could feel her fear and nervousness as if it was tangible, he knew she was confused and scared and god knows what else. But he, as always, had a clam level head. He did not want her to think this was something bad, let alone that he was just going to use her. He truly did care about her and he wanted her to know that.

 

"Hush now. It's fine. We can continue this later, only if you want to that is." She nodded her head, her face flushed red.

 

"Hai." With that small uttered word she turned around to face him.

 

"We have a lot to talk about later…but I have to go now. I'll see you at your house." He blinked but nodded, she was right they did need to talk about what had almost happened and what they were going to do now.

 

"Of course." With that he leaned down to lightly kiss her on her lips one last time before letting stepping away from her. He too had to gather his things and head home. Once there he would let her hang out with his son and let her calm down. He more than likely knew she would end up spending the night, curtsey of his daughter, if that happened then he would seek her out and talk with her. If not then he would find time to talk with her.

 

The die had been cast and they could do nothing more than play out their parts. He would do his best to make sure she didn't get hurt but he knew things would not be that easy. While he did not love her, yet, he cared deeply about her and he desired her. He did not know how she felt about him but he knew she was attracted to him and that she trusted him, to an extent.

 

"Well um I'll see you later then." He blinked out of his thoughts and smiled at her as she walked out of his classroom.

 

-.- -.- .-

 

Kagome blinked as she heard the doors to the school slam open and hurried foot falls.

 

"Oi Kagome hurry up!" She shook her head free of her thoughts and pushed them to the back of her mind to be thought on later. No use worrying everyone else, let alone having Inu Yasha get even a inkling of what had just happened between her and his dad, let alone what might happen between them later on down the road.

 

So with a lighter mood she pushed off the lockers and made her way over to him.

 

"I'm coming jeez no need to get your panties in a bunch!" Inu Yasha huffed but said nothing. He blinked when he noticed her rustled appearance and the light red marks on the side of her neck. He grinned, that's why she was so late. She was getting it on with someone. Now he should have been curios as to who she was with but he was more than satisfied that she was finally moving on and getting over his stupid half brother.

 

Anything was better than seeing her mope about, besides he didn't want her to change her mind about coming over to his place. He had called Rin and she was more than happy that Kagome was finally coming over. So, he would let it slide for now, but you bet your ass he was going to grill her about who the mystery person was later.

 

He had a feeling it was Kouga, the stupid boy had been chasing her even when she was dating Sesshomaru. While, he himself couldn't strand the boy for longer than needed he was glad that the dumbass was helping Kagome move on. He would have a talk with the boy later about the time and place for such an activity with his best friend, but for now he wanted to get back to his house and chill with his best friends and his girlfriend.

 

Kagome blinked as Inu Yasha walked along quietly next to her, it was never a good sign yet before she could dwell too much on it they reached his car and she got in. She smiled at all her friends as they greeted her and glanced out the window. She blushed as she noticed Touga was just leaving the school, looking as handsome as usual, like they had not just almost had sex in his classroom. She pushed her raging feelings down and turned to Sango and began singing along to the song that Inu Yasha was blasting.

 

Things were bound to change, whether for the better or the worst and there was nothing she could do but roll with the punches. She had made her choice and now she had to deal with the consequences.


	3. Chapter Three- The Consequences

Kagome fidgeted as she sat at the dinner table at the Tashio residence. Rin sitting by her side chatting her ear off as Inu Yasha sat on her other side shoveling food in his mouth. Across from her was Touga and he was currently playing footsy with her while holding a clam conversation with Sesshomaru, her ex.

Normal she would be sneaking glances at him from under her thick eyelashes but tonight she was busy trying not to squirm as his father moved his foot so it was resting between her thighs on her chair. She gripped he fork in her hand tightly as he poked at her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Right Kagome-chan?" Kagome blinked and turned to look at Rin and smiled. "Er what? Sorry..I was day dreaming." She laughed as Rin pouted clamping her thighs around Touga's foot to stop his ministrations.

Rin huffed as she stared up at her should be sister, if only Sessho hadn't broken up with her! "I said you and Sessho-nii would get back together that way you can be my real sister when you guys get married!"

Kagome choked on air and met Sesshomaru's cool gaze before looking away. "Er it not that easy Rin…"

Rin shook her head. "It is so! You still love him and sometimes at night I hear him moaning in his sleep and call out your name!"

Kagome flushed red at that knowing what it meant while the innocent young Rin did not.

Inu Yasha burst out laughing and pointed a finger at his glaring older brother. "Oh my god you fap fap to Kagome!"

Everyone jumped as Sesshomaru stood up and left the table without a word.

Touga frowned lightly as he watched Kagome look after his son, it was obvious she stilled cared for him…yet he would not back down. With a wicked grin he decided to take her mind off of his son and wiggled his toes, he  _was_  going to wait until later to talk with her but...he was no fool. If he didn't act now he might lose her.

She jumped as she felt him move his toes and let go of his foot and scooted back fixing her skirt as she stood up. "I-er I'm going to go to the rest room I'll be right back…" With that and a nervous swipe across the bridge of her nose she stood up.

Inu Yasha looked at his younger sister with a small frown. "Way to go runt."

Rin huffed. "Oh shut up, you're just jealous Kagome and Sesshomaru are meant for each other! And you're stuck with Kikyo!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he glared down at her.

Touga shook he head and got up to follow Kagome, leavening his two youngest children to bicker amongst themselves.

He was surprised when he entered the hallway and found her nowhere in sight he went towards the bathroom and paused as he heard hushed voices from behind the door to his study, across from the rest room. He pressed his ear to the door to hear better.

"Er well that was awkward huh?" Kagome laughed half heartily as he stared down at her, she had almost screamed when he had grabbed her arm and pulled her into his father's study.

Sesshomaru took in the way she stood before him a small blush splattered across her lightly tanned cheeks, her bright blue eyes not meeting his. He gently reached out a hand and pulled her to his chest enjoying the way she gasped and raised her hands to brace herself against his chest.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She gulped as he held her close her heart fluttering in her chest as she glanced up at him to meet his molten gaze. She gasped as he swooped down to kiss her, her eyes automatically sliding shut as she leaned into him more.

Both jumped as the door to the room was opened and a stern faced Touga entered the room. He sent a glare towards them , aimed at Sesshomaru as he shut the door behind him with a snap.

Kagome gulped feeling guilty as she pulled away to stand next to Sesshomaru not knowing what to say. This day had been like on giant rollercoaster. She had gotten close to Touga, she was bent over for him ready for him to take her. Now she was kissing his son in his study. If there was a God he loved to mess with her that was for sure.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father and glanced at Kagome from the side of his eyes. She looked guilty, confused and embarrassed. With a furrow of his eyebrows he turned to his father. "Father."

Touga gazed at his son, wondering if he should play it off and be happy for them, to let whatever he had with Kagome go. Yet deep down he did not want that. He wanted her, his son be dammed. After all his son had a chance with her and he blew it, now it was his turn.

He turned his gaze to Kagome and gave her a small smile as she looked up at him looking like a child caught doing something she was not supposed to be doing. He held out his hand for her, giving her a choice. "Kagome…"

Kagome looked at his hand knowing what he was doing, he was giving her a choice. She bit her lip as she looked down at her feet. Sesshomaru was a bright young man he no doubt put the pieces together already and was probably disgusted with her. Whatever chance she had with hi was shot, then again he did spring the kiss on her, she had no idea he still had feelings for her. She had already set it in her mind that she was over him and was starting to move towards being with Touga.

Yes, Touga had only expressed his interested in her early in the day but to be honest she had always had a crush on him, and here he stood offering to be hers, to be with her. She wanted to grab his hand and hold tight but Sesshomaru was in the room watching her, she could feel his gaze on her and it made things harder.

It was kind of like talking crap about someone behind their back yet when they were right there in front of you, you clamed up and pretend to like them. She was a high school girl so that was the best way she could put it. If they were alone she would have grasped his hand and let him pull her into his arms and then they would finish what they had started at school. But they weren't alone.

Sesshomaru's eyes winded in understanding as he looked between his ex girlfriend, and love, and his father. He met his father gaze with a hard glare, one that his father returned tenfold before looking back to Kagome. He didn't know what to think. If he should be disgusted she was with his father in some way or to feel like an ass because he had ruined what they had and she had moved on.

Contrary to belief he didn't want to break up wither but he knew it wasn't fair to her so he had. Hoping she would wait for him nonetheless and once he had graduated they could be together again. It was selfish of him to think she would wait for him, but he knew she loved him.

She was a girl that loved hard and long. In the sense of if she loved you she didn't care who knew or what they thought of it, she threw herself in head first not thinking or caring about the consequences. He watched with baited breath hoping she wouldn't take his father's hand. If she did then he knew he had no chance left and he would be bitter about it for the rest of his life. Who wouldn't? Losing their love to their father.

Kagome closed her eyes and deiced to let her body move on its own, instinct would take over and she would no longer have to think about it. So with a deep breath she let her body go and threw caution to the wind.

Both Tashio's eyes widened at her choice. In one lightly tanned hand was Touga's larger one yet in her other hand was Sesshomaru's pale hand. Both males looked at each other over her small dainty head and held each other's gaze a silent understanding settling between them. With a nod of their heads they both squeezed her hand and gave her small smiles.

"We understand." Kagome blushed at their words but felt her heart do flips in her chest as they both came closer and held her beaten them. She was fully ready for them to be disgusted by her and want nothing to do with her. She loved them both, she couldn't chose one over the others so she chose both. Thank God they understood and were willing to accept it.

"Thank you." She felt tears wheel up in her eyes as they both nuzzled a side of her neck.

She giggled lightly as Touga's hot breath caressed her neck. "I never took you for a girl this kinky." She blushed bright red.

Sesshomaru chuckled in her ear. "Then you have much to learn father, she is a little minx when she wants to be."

Kagome frowned as they both laughed lightly at her. "Are you two always going to gang up on me? If so then this might be a mistake." The teasing in her voice was clear and they took note of it.

Touga let his tongue trail a path along her neck making her shiver. "Now that you mention it Sesshomaru shall we show her what us 'ganging up' on her is really like?" He was joking, it was far to early for them to do such things, they had much to still work out if they wanted their threesome to work and last but he couldn't help but to tease Kagome.

Sesshomaru knew his father was merely joking but the hard on in his pants wanted painfully to agree, yes it was far to early but Kagome had rubbed off on him. He wanted to give in and say fuck the consequences. So for once in his life he did. "Why not?" With that he turned Kagome's face towards him and kissed her lips taking advantage of her gasp.

Touga watched with wide eyes as his son ravaged Kagome's mouth in front of him, surely his son knew he was joking! Yet as he watched the two make out and hands start to wander he felt left out and decided to join in, his hard manhood throbbing in agreement. After all people learned by experience, they could use this as a practice run and look back on it to help make things run smoother in the future.

Kagome moaned as she felt a second pair of hands on her body and the body heat of Touga press against her back. His hard throbbing member pressing into her back side. She shivered as they both nipped and licked at her neck. "Uh guys we should oooohh wait no? I mean…ah…we nn that's sensitive! Oh screw it." With that she let the two have their way with her just enjoying the way it felt.

Her panties were already soaked with juices and rubbing against her clit making her moan. Her hands were tangled in Sesshomaru's hair ad he nipped and sucked on her neck. She gasped as Touga grabbed her panties and pulled on them from behind, making the thin fabric rub against her swollen clit. "Touga." His name came out as a breathy moan as she leaned on Sesshomaru's chest for support arching her back so Touga could have more access to her core.

Sesshomaru took this as a small challenge from his dad and let his fingers slide down and push the fabric of her panties aside as he started to rub her clit. Enjoying the way she gasped and let his name fall from her lips.

Touga rolled his eyes at his sons show of jealousy and let it roll off him like water to a duck. This was why he wanted to wait, they were both males and both wanted Kagome, but they wanted to rush ahead. So he figured he would indulge them, as well as show them both a tick or two. With no hesitation he fell to his knees and let his long tongue snake form between his lips and attacked Kagome's nether lips. Enjoying the way she tasted.

Kagome's hips moved o their own as both Tashio's fingered and licked her. She was downing in a sea of pleasure and with jerky movements she moved her hand between her and Sesshomaru and began rubbing him through his pants. Enjoying the way his breathing increased.

Touage could tell by the way she was bucking her hips she was about to come so he pulled back and brought Kagome with him. Ignoring the glare from his son as he stood up from leaning against his desk he. Pointed at his office chair. "Sesshomaru sit." Sesshomaru obeyed and sat down on the plush leather chair watching as his father positioned Kagome on her hands and knees facing Sesshomaru and pulled off her skirt leaving her bare assed to the room.

He enjoyed the way she shivered and sat up on her knees long enough to pull off her shirt and bra then settled so she was leaning in his sons lap and arching her back so he had easy access to her core. He ran a hand over her smooth butt as he watched her take his son from his pants and into her mouth and gave her a small smack on the butt. "Good girl." With that he was on his back laying between her legs and leaning up to eat her out.

Kagome moaned as he worked his tongue on her and cupped Sesshomaru's balls as she deep throated him then pulled back to nibble on his tip, knowing from past experience what he liked. In no time he was thrusting into her throat as she moaned around him, her own orgasm close at hand. She squeezed his balls harder and he jerked his seed flooding her throat. She quickly swallowed as much as she could before letting him pop out of her mouth and moaning as she came.

Touga grinned as her juices flooded her mouth and let them run down his chin as he bit her clit making her orgasm last that much longer. He slowly pulled away and let her sink back on her butt as she jerked. He glanced over at his son and was amused to see him sitting in his chair spent.

He glanced down at his own hard on and frowned. "Kagome…" She turned lazy eyes to him and glanced at his problem a small smirk on her lips, which had drops of his sons cum on them. She licked her lips clean of it and turned to face him a wicked smile on her face. "Shall we finished what we started in class sensei?"

He grinned as he pulled her into his lap rubbed his hard on over her still weeping lips. "Let us." With that he plunged into her marveling the way she arched back so she was almost touching the floor. He looked up as his sons amused chuckle and arched an eyebrow at him ,hissing as she clenched her walls around him.

"Did you forget that Kagome was in gymnastics for a few years father? She is very flexible." With that he slide from the chair to sit on the floor behind her and grabbed her breasts squeezing them harshly, knowing she liked it.

"Ah!" Kagome moaned, biting one of her fingers as Touga began pounding into her, Sesshomaru's grasp on her breasts making her back tingle. She loved when he got rough and with Touga pounding into her she was going to cum hard.

Touga grunted as her walls quivered around him, it felt so good. He loved the way she withered beneath him and asked for more. Harder, faster. She was truly a little minx. He fixed his grip on her slick waist and angled himself so he could ram into her harder. He was rewarded by a loud moaning on his name. He bit he lip as he felt his balls twitch, he was so close! As if sensing his urgent need she arched her hips up and rolled them sensually.

He was done.

With a grunt he came inside of her in thick hot bursts.

Kagome came minutes later as Sesshomaru squeezed her breasts to the point of it being painful. "Ah!" She was a mass of shivering flesh as she laid there covered in sweat and let the waves of her orgasm wash over her.

The sound of heir labored breathing echoed in the room as they came back to earth. Kagome whined lightly as Touga pulled out of her, a flood of his seed rushing from between her legs. She shot up like a bullet and gazed down at the seed that leaked from her. "Oh shit! I'm not on the pill!"

Both male's eyes widened in panic. "What? I thought you were on it!" Sesshomaru was lightly panicked as he cleaned himself up with the tissues from his father's desk and placed himself back in his pants.

Kagome let out a little whine. "When we ere together! After we broke up I saw no point in taking them!" She quickly took the offered box of Kleenex's from him and did her beat to clean herself with shaky hands. She blinked when Touga grabbed them and cleaned her then dressed her.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything's going to be fine." Kagome shot him small frustrated look as he cleaned himself and redressed. "You can get pregnant! I can! Oh God…."

Touga shook his head as he stood up and went to his desk opening a draw and pulling out a small little box. "Just take this and everything will be fine."

Kagome stood up with help from Sesshomaru and read the box. "Morning after pill….why do you have those?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she took the offered box.

Touga laughed lightly and patted her head. "Just because." With that he moved towards the door. "I'll go back first. You two come a few minutes later and tell everyone you're back together. We don't need Kouga to keep sniffing around you."With that he left the room.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blinked. "Why does it seem like he had this planed?"

Sesshomaru merely shook his head. "He probably wasn't planning for  _this_  exactly but father likes to have all his bases covered. Mother often said he would have been a war general if he was alive during the feudal era."

Kagome merely nodded and looked down at the box…she didn't want to take them. To her they were a form of abortion ad she did not believe in it. Yet she was only eighteen, there was no way she could have a baby, not yet.

Sesshomaru sensing her dilemma and knowing her stance on things pulled her to his side. "You don't have to take them now, we have seventy two hours for us to figure it out okay Kagome? You might not even get pregnant and if you are we'll figure it out okay?"

Kagome let out a shaky breath but nodded, just because you didn't want to deal with the consequences of your choices didn't mean they didn't exist.

 


End file.
